forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vodoni Empire
| demonym = | population = | races = | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = Emperor | ruler = Vulkaran | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = War of the Spheres | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = yes | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = | settlements = yes | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = yes | food and drink = | items = }} The Vodoni Empire was a vast and aggressive realm in the phlogiston. Spanning twelve crystal spheres, it was the largest and mightiest empire in the region of the Prime Material plane known to the inhabitants of Realmspace. In the mid‒14 century DR, an attempted vodoni invasion of Realmspace, Greyspace, and Krynnspace triggered the conflict that became known as the War of the Spheres. History Formation The vodoni expansion started sometime in the 10 century DR, when Vodon Prime, the star of Vodonispace, exploded in a supernova. The disaster caused unimaginable destruction throughout the system, completely destroying the fourth planet Kathyk and opening a portal to the Elemental Plane of Fire on the first planet Sala. The entire population of the sphere had to flee to the neighboring sphere of Vodonikaspace in a massive exodus led by emperor Vulkaran. The deities of the vodoni pantheon, led by the Crystal King, also needed to flee the sphere from the impending disaster, but were incapable of doing so while keeping their own power. The pantheon designed a way to escape by entering the artifact known as the Eye of the Gods, built by the Crystal King himself, and trusting a mortal to release the deities at an opportune time. However, Vulkaran tricked the deities into trusting him with the key of their release, as part of his plan to keep them trapped for eternity while he consolidated his own power. | text = …and the Crystal King warned the True Believers that one day, if the Way was not kept, an Age of Darkness would come, unlike anything ever dreamed of in the nightmares of man… }} After completely colonizing Vodonikaspace, the vodoni set out to recover their lost technological knowledge by conquering and annexing neighboring crystal spheres. This expansion campaign slowly rendered the vodoni more aggressive and warlike, as sphere after sphere came firmly under the control of Vulkaran and his army of werewolves. The War of the Spheres In the mid–14 century DR, Vulkaran set his eyes on three spheres that neighbored the Empire: Greyspace, Krynnspace, and Realmspace. Only vaguely aware of space travel at the time, the spheres seemed like an easy conquest for the Empire. As a prelude to invasion, vodoni spelljammers conducted minor raids throughout the spheres with relative impunity, until an incident with a group of adventurers in Realmspace brought matters to the attention of the Elven Imperial Fleet, as the Arrow of Justice escorted the adventurers to the Rock of Bral for the first war council of the Free Space Alliance. After a reconnaissance mission into Vodonispace, the council decided that, in order to prevent the impending vodoni invasion, a fleet composed of nearly all spacefaring races of the alliance set out to strike Vodonispace, with the adventurers assigned to spearhead the invasion and defeat Vulkaran himself in his palace in the Imperial City on Vulkarus. Vulkaran's defeat marked the dissolution of the Empire, freeing the imprisoned pantheon and restoring freedom to the twelve spheres. Notable Locations The twelve spheres under control of the Empire were the following: ;Vodonispace: Principal sphere of the Empire and the location of its capital, the Imperial City, located in the planet Vulkarus. ;Golotspace: :Inhabited primarily by humans and dragons, with a culture similar to Greyspace. ;Gorthspace: :Located in a central location within the Empire's territory, its only habitable planet Gorth served as a hunting ground and leisure center for vodoni armies. ;Kofuspace: :A strange, solid crystal sphere whose "planets" were bubbles within the shell material, each with its own "star" at the center of the bubble. It was inhabited by drow-like elves who did not know the concept of night. ;Kra'akenspace: :A sphere entirely filled with breathable air, where large asteroids made of plant matter floated freely, unattached to any gravitational body. It was inhabited by the benevolent kra'aken, or kra', translucent winged humanoids with telepathic abilities and unearthly beauty. ;Lostspace: :Totally ravaged by an ancient, all-consuming war, this sphere had no surviving inhabitants, but was intensely researched by vodoni in search of advanced weaponry. ;Passarspace: :A system with no central star and bereft of life, its numerous asteroids were explored and mined for their abundant natural resources. ;Salzarspace: :One of the first spheres to be annexed by the Empire, it had a small water body at its center, surrounded by eight fiery stars that produced small explosions when they collided with one another. Its inhabitants, the immortal salzarians, were huge watery spheres immune to all magic. No magical devices operated within the sphere. ;Thasiaspace: :This sphere's only planet, Thasia, was an enormous body inhabited by intelligent entities similar to shambling mounds. Vulkaran's hold on the system was extremely tenuous and was expected to be challenged when the thasians became sufficiently advanced to achieve space travel. ;Vergonspace: :This system's six planets' human inhabitants were at a constant state of war with each other, a situation that was maintained by Vulkaran in order to ensure the system's weakness. After the dissolution of the Empire and the end of the internal wars, it was expected that the warlike inhabitants would unite and pose a new threat to known space within one century. ;Vodonikaspace: :The closest sphere to Vodonispace, it was the destination of their exodus. After wiping out the original inhabitants, the vodoni colonized the sphere and turned it into a replica of the original Vodonispace, as diversely populated as the spheres of the Free Space Alliance. ;Zalanispace: :This was inhabited by the peaceful, yet terrifying zalani, humanoids that resembled gargoyles and had an alien taste for art and beauty. It was the location of all the Empire's shipyards. Appendix Notes Appearances :;Adventures ::Under the Dark Fist References Category:Locations in the phlogiston Category:Empires Category:Good article nominees